All They Have, All They Need
by april-avery
Summary: An anonymous request from Tumblr. I'm sorry this took so long, I was just stumped for a while and then I forgot about it. Post 6x22. Japril Friendship. Jackson is having nightmares due to his PTSD and April comforts him as they still cope with the loss of their friends. One Shot.


_**A/N: So this story was an anonymous request on Tumblr from January that I just rediscovered on my hard drive. I had been stumped on how to finish it, but I think I figured it out. I hope whoever requested this story is still interested in reading it. The request was for a post shooting story about Jackson's nightmares and April soothing him. Post 6x22. I own nothing. Enjoy!**_

April was awoken yet again by an all too familiar sound. Jackson had been having nightmares for weeks since the shooting. His shouting woke her each time since her room was next to his. Sometimes, before she could get up she'd hear Lexie go in and calm him down if she had been passing from the bathroom.

This time it persisted so she knew it was up to her. April slid out of bed and quietly opened her door. Aside from Jackson, the house was very quiet. She made her way to his room and opened the door.

"Charles…stop…don't…shoot...," Jackson shouted between indecipherable screams.

He was shouting but he wasn't thrashing so she climbed on the bed, laid down next to him, and rubbed his arm gently until he stopped shouting. She meant to go back to her room as soon as he was quiet but she fell asleep before she could.

* * *

The next morning Jackson woke up surprised by something on his shoulder. April was sleeping, now her head resting on his shoulder and her hands still lightly grasped his bicep.

"April," he whispered, "What are you doing?"

"You were shouting again," April yawned as she answered him, "I came in here when I heard you shouting. Rubbing your arm seems to help. I meant to go back to my bed but I think I fell asleep."

"You don't have to go," Jackson said as she slid to the edge of the bed.

"Okay. So, what were you dreaming about this time?" She asked, propping her head up with her hand facing him.

"Charles," Jackson answered, "It was like I was watching him get shot, but I couldn't stop it. I still can't believe he and Reed are gone."

"I know. I miss Reed every day. There are times I want to find her to tell her something but then it hits me that I can't," April responded, her voice catching as she talked.

"Thank you for coming in here," Jackson said after a few moments, "I'm sorry I keep waking you up."

"It's okay Jackson," April replied, "I don't sleep that well these days anyway. It's hard to get the image of Reed in a pool of her own blood out of my head."

"Can I go with you to visit them sometime?" Jackson asked April, knowing she made stops at the cemetery from time to time to talk to their friends.

"Yeah, that would be really nice," April answered. She hated seeing the pain in his eyes. He was the one who was always there for her and now he needed her to be there for him, even though he wouldn't ask.

* * *

The next day they pulled up to the cemetery. The gloomy, raining day felt very appropriate for the emotions this placed carried. Jackson wasn't sure this was a good idea but he had to do it sometime. April got out of the car, flowers in hand, letting Jackson catch up when he was ready.

He watched as she walked up to the grave stones. The families had agreed to put them next to each other. April crouched down lay some flowers by each slab of marble. He saw April bring her hand to her face as she always did as the tears came.

He took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out of the car. He walked hesitantly toward her as she continued to cry. When he reached her she grabbed his arm.

"Come here," he whispered when he reached her, putting his arms around her. She buried her face in his shirt as he held her.

After a few moments she composed herself. "It is never gonna be the same, is it?" she whispered to him.

"No, it's not," Jackson answered truthfully before loosening the embrace slightly. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her after some silence.

"Yeah," she answered softly, nodding, wiping her eyes as the tears kept coming.

He offered her his arm. April slid her own around his and leaned on him as they walked back to their car. Quietly they climbed into the car. April buckled up quickly and looked straight ahead, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. In the silence she her some quiet sobs and looked over at Jackson to see tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Jackson," she gasped seeing him break down. She'd never seen him show this much emotion before. Without thinking, she laced her fingers between his and rubbed is hand with her palm. She rested her head on his shoulder and kept rubbing his hand.

They sat in the car in silence for a very long time. She kept rubbing his hand and he kept letting her. No one else quite understood what they were feeling like the other and they were realizing how much they needed each other to get through this.

After Jackson composed himself, he put the keys in the ignition, started the car, and pulled away from the cemetery.

* * *

The next night April heard Jackson again. Here heart ached listening to him, knowing how much he was really hurting. So she got up again and took her place in his bed, just like the previous night. She rubbed his arm again.

This time it never occurred to her to leave. A little part of her wanted to hold on to him, to hold on to something familiar, when everything else was slipping away. When he grew quiet, she slid in closer. She didn't know what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself.

He didn't stir but feeling her head on his chest caused him to subconsciously put his arm around her. They both felt calm, even if only for a moment, for the first time in a long time.

Their relationship would never be the same now that they only had each other but for right now that was enough. Without a word, they understood what the other needed in this uncertain time. They were all they had, but they were also all they needed.


End file.
